


Breathtaking

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Edge Play, Fear Play, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, breath play, hand to throat, plot if you squint, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Deadpool had never considered that Spider-man would one day cave to the constant flirting and innuendos. The most he had ever hoped for was a begrudging acceptance, and the most he’d ever dreamed of was a domestically happy relationship. What he got was far different from either of those.





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> If you search for info on Breath Play, you'll find a lot of articles that say "Don't do it." I don't necessarily disagree with that. However, there are ways to do _risk aware_ breath play, and that's a little different than people might think. This story will contain that and I'll have info links at the bottom as well.
> 
> Please note that this story will contain bits of Consent Play, Fear Play, and RACK (Risk Aware Consensual Kink). It will NOT contain SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual). Despite the line these two toe, this is all agreed upon by both parties. If you have any trigger issues with consent or being pushed into dangerous situations, I would not recommend this story.

Deadpool had never considered that Spider-man would one day cave to the constant flirting and innuendos. The most he had ever hoped for was a begrudging acceptance, and the most he’d ever dreamed of was a domestically happy relationship. What he got was far different from either of those.

“Caved” was the best way to put it. Spidey had practically crumpled in on himself, suddenly blurting out a string of words Wade had a hard time wrapping his head around. What it came down to was that Spidey had control issues and Deadpool was impossible to control. That both terrified and aroused Spidey and he had no idea how to handle that.

“How can I make you feel safe?” was Deadpool’s immediate response.

“I know you won’t hurt me,” was Spidey’s only reply.

That sounded like an answer, but it wasn’t. It took some time and testing to figure it out, but Wade finally realized the hidden truth of the matter: Spidey got off on the fear. Deadpool wasn’t a teddy bear. He wasn’t the guy you went to in order to keep you safe. He was the mercenary people warned you about.

Spider-man trusted Deadpool, but he was still afraid of Deadpool. It was an underlying level of nervousness that came with Deadpool’s out of control character and penchant for violence. Wade didn’t take offense to that. In fact, he found it rather ego stroking to know he could elicit that response no matter what.

And in the case of Spidey, that seemed to have added benefits.

So one day Deadpool shoved Spidey against a wall and held him in place. Wade whispered all sorts of dirty threats as he shoved one hand down Spidey’s pants and started a rough pace on a _very_ interested dick. Wade told Spidey multiple times to fight back, to say no, to prove it was too much for him, but the wall crawler never did. Instead, he had shivered and struggled for breath and painted the bricks with his cum.

It was hot.

So Wade did it again. Again and again, until Spidey’s reactions started to wane with the habit. So Deadpool stepped it up a notch, bringing something new in, pushing Spidey’s previous boundaries. Spidey would struggle without any strength and protest without any words that would actually call for a stop.

The whole time, Spidey’s heart was pounding out of control, cold sweat coated his skin, his chest heaved, and his body trembled with fear. Afterwards, Spidey would admit to never having orgasms as strong as he had with Deadpool. Such words stroked Wade’s ego like no other.

It was hot. It was addictive.

Wade was careful. He only pushed as far as Spidey could handle in that moment. It meant paying attention, which was something Deadpool was both good and bad at. Still, it was hard to tear his eyes away from a writhing Spidey, so it worked out in the end. They would spend a lot of time cuddling and comforting afterwards. Wade always thought that he’d be the one who enjoyed that the most, but Spidey turned out to be quite clingy, which was adorable.

Things changed when Spidey had quietly admitted that he wanted to learn to trust things more and not constantly fear the repercussions of the universe. Apparently, that included trusting _Wade_ more. That was rather surprising to Wade, which Spidey had found exasperating.

“You want to date, don’t you? You’ve always hinted at it.” Spidey leveled a hard gaze on Deadpool.

“I did. I do.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“ _You_ don’t want that,” Wade insisted.

“I never said that…”

“In my defense, you never said anything.”

“Fair.” Spidey sighed. In the smallest of voices, so quiet Wade almost missed it, Spidey said, “My name is Peter.”

No last name was offered, but Wade wasn’t about to push things and ask for one. Just that name alone was a milestone in Spider-man’s life. Wade wondered how many people actually knew anything private at all about Spidey’s secret identity. Likely, very little. Wade took it as the gift that it was.

Things changed between them, but the sex didn’t. Peter had an easier time admitting what he actually wanted during sex, and Wade was happy to oblige. They flew through all sorts of things and Wade made sure that despite how scary he could make it, Peter always felt safe. Between that and the almost dates they started going on, things backfired.

Peter would still moan during sex and he’d still get off, but he wasn’t enjoying it near as much. It presented a challenge for Wade and he was happy to take it. He pushed for an official safe word and then made sure that Peter would use it.

“I’m going to take off your mask,” Wade abruptly declared in the middle of sex.

Peter seized up and looked a second away from throwing Wade out the window, full super strength included. With forced calm, Peter said his safe word. “Oklahoma.”

Wade grinned, both their masks only pulled up over their noses for access. “Very good.” He kissed Peter, showing that he respected the safe word and that it had been more of a test than a demand. Peter quickly relaxed after that.

He didn’t stay relaxed for long. Wade tried any and all play he could think of to straight up terrify the shit out of Peter. Some of it Peter tapped out of and they had a long cuddlefest afterwards, Wade’s demeanor doing a full 180 to help calm his little Spidey. Other times, like the time Peter’s back was balanced on a single bit of metal railing that kept him from a twenty story drop while Wade fucked him, Peter was super into.

Then one day, Wade put a hand to Peter’s throat in the middle of them going at it. He didn’t apply any pressure, it was more for the aesthetic. Wade just wanted to force Peter’s face at a certain angle so he could watch it. Out of nowhere, Peter came _hard._ He liked it. He _really_ liked it.

So Wade did that more often until Peter finally admitted that he wanted more of it. Harder. Rougher. More intense. Wade knew ten thousand ways to kill a man, and damaging the throat covered a fair portion of them. Still, there were safe ways to do it. All Wade had to do was make it _seem_ like he was restricting airflow without actually doing so.

It worked for a while, until Peter once again wanted more.

They were both standing and facing a mirror in the bathroom, most of their costumes still on. Peter’s shirt was pushed up over his stomach as Wade slid his bare hand over hard muscle. Their pants were just low enough that Wade was able to slowly slide in and out of Peter’s ass. Their masks were gathered over their noses.

Wade’s other gloved hand was sitting on Peter’s throat. He slid it up, carrying the adam’s apple with the movement, as high as it would go. Then Wade squeezed, not hard enough to bruise the windpipe and not tight enough to cut off blood flow in the large pulsing arteries on either side, but enough to make it clear that he had the strength to crush if he wanted.

Peter gasped for breath, his throat working impulsively against the choking feeling provided by Wade’s grip. His hands stayed clenched to the sink in front of him. One of the ways Peter had to learn to _trust_ was to not fight back. As scary as Wade’s actions were, he trusted Wade not to harm.

Wade pressed his roaming hand against Peter’s chest. Again, not enough to restrict the expansion of Peter’s ribcage, but enough to make Peter work for each breath. Peter’s mouth gaped as it sucked in air, his nostrils flaring with each inhale.

A flush of red spread across Peter’s chest and sweat started to bead along his skin. That was always a good sign that his arousal was really ramping up. Wade hummed and bit along the exposed skin of Peter’s neck, jerking his hips a little higher to press against Peter’s sensitive insides. Peter made a choked noise and took a shuddering breath, his cock bouncing with need. Precum dripped onto the ledge of the sink, and Wade’s mouth watered as he watched it.

“You like it nice and slow like this?” Wade asked, voice low and distracted as he focused on the sound of Peter’s strained breaths.

Peter shivered and his mouth worked. He wanted to say something, but was stopping himself. Wade watched Peter’s indecision in the mirror. He slid his mouth up and nipped at Peter’s earlobe, pushing a little harder on Peter’s chest just for a moment and getting a moan in return.

“Say it,” Wade rumbled.

Peter sucked in a deep breath, proving he could still expand his lungs completely just to prove a point. “I want more.”

It had been a while since Wade had been able to provide that fear inducing spike of adrenaline that Peter wanted in order to cum hard. However, stepping up their little breath game meant some extra safety measures that Peter wasn’t going to like.

“I have to watch your eyes,” Wade simply said and let Peter process that.

It took a few moments and Wade paused his lazy thrusts to allow Peter to make a clear headed decision. Sure, he was motivated by lust either way, but he also had an extreme hang up about his mask, so it should even out.

The seconds stretched and Peter seemed frozen with indecision. Wade nuzzled his face against Peter’s neck and pulsed his hand, tight and loose, over and over. Peter’s cock throbbed and more pre-cum leaked from it. He wanted it so bad.

“You can pick something else,” Wade offered. “I’m happy to oblige.”

“I can heal.”

“I don’t care.” They’d had the argument before. Wade didn’t trust himself enough to do actual injury to Peter. It would feel to much like a job. Peter was everything to Wade except that.

Another long stretch of silence. Wade’s cock was warm and unflagging inside of Peter, but he kept still. Peter needed the time to make a decision, and as much as Wade wanted to get things going again, he could respect the big milestone of a moment this would be if Peter agreed.

“I have knives,” Wade once more tried to offer an alternative, antsy at the silence. He didn’t like silence. He liked the wet sound of their skin slapping together.

“I like it when… I’m… floaty…” Peter whispered like it was a heavy confession. Breath play left one feeling dizzy and high, and it could easily drop someone into subspace. Wade didn’t blame Peter for enjoying it. He’d felt much the same way when he’d drowned a few times.

“Then I need to see your eyes.” Wade refused to relent on that point. They stared at each other through the mirror.

With trembling hands, Peter reached up and slid his thumbs under the edge of his mask. He paused, his breathing catching in his chest of its own accord. Conversely, his cock was still throbbing and hard. As anxiety ridden as Peter was, he was still getting off on the fear of unmasking. Knowing Peter, he was likely having some kind of internal crisis about that.

“You don’t have to. I’m not trying to push you into this,” Wade promised.

“I know… But this is long overdo.”

With that, Peter slid the mask up and over his head. It revealed large brown eyes, wet eyelashes, and desire blown pupils. A puff of matching damp hair stuck out in all directions, and it made him look like he was already well fucked. His cheeks were blotched with pink and his expression was stuck somewhere between anxiety and arousal.

“I’m just a normal guy…” Peter murmured, like that was somehow a problem, and like it wasn’t utterly idiotic to say.

“You’re fuckin’ amazing,” Wade responded with awe.

Peter’s face lit up bright red and his eyes danced around, unable to keep contact with Wade’s masked ones in the mirror. Peter didn’t ask for Wade to unmask in return and Wade selfishly didn’t offer. Instead, he let himself be lost to a wave of lust.

Wasting no more time, he started thrusting again with gusto, surprising Peter enough that he let out a strangled shout. His eyes fluttered closed soon after, a look of bliss falling across his face. It was delectible to look at and as much as Wade wanted to enjoy that look, he had a reward to give.

“Keep your eyes open and on me,” Wade instructed.

Peter’s eyes snapped open and focused on Wade in the mirror. Wetness hovered at the edges of his lashes. Wade was overcome with the need to push Peter, to see those tears streak down his perfect little cheeks — with no mask to obstruct the view. The desperate look in Peter’s eyes didn’t help quell that desire at all.

Wade squeezed the hand on Peter’s throat to draw attention to it. Lust rushed across Peter’s features. Perfect. In a flash, Wade moved his other hand up and brought it down with force over Peter’s face, pulling that fluffy brown hair back against Wade’s shoulder. His hand was large enough to cover Peter’s mouth, his fingers settling under Peter’s nose and pressing up until it cut off everything but a sliver of air that managed to get through.

The trick was to never cut off air entirely, but to restrict it? That was the goal. It worked beautifully. Peter’s eyes grew wide and his chest heaved in panic, unable to suck in the full breath of air it demanded. Wade’s hand was positioned to keep Peter’s mouth from opening. Peter made a muffled noise alarm into the leather clad palm.

Spidey’s hands shot up and gripped at Wade’s arm, muscles trembling with the need to yank it away. Peter’s back arched and writhed. He was fighting against his need to fight. Wade slammed into Peter’s ass a little harder.

“Drop your arms,” Wade demanded, voice calm. “You can’t fight me. I need to keep a careful eye on you. I need to know when to let you breathe.”

Peter trembled and the harsh sound of a restricted airway heaving for breath filled the room, accompanied by the soft slap of skin against skin. Those tears in Peter’s eyes multiplied and Wade watched them, hungry for them to drop.

“You have to give up control,” Wade reminded. “Don’t touch my arm unless you want me to stop.”

Peter whined in protest, his eyebrows knitting with distress. His face was getting redder and Wade kept a close eye on it. After a few seconds of internal debate, Peter let his hands slip down Wade’s arm to drop to the sink. He forced his body to still, only a few involuntary twitches getting through.

“Goooood,” Wade cooed. “Very good. You can have a reward.”

Wade pulled his hand away and allowed Peter to gulp down air. Peter swayed a bit and his body leaned a little more against Wade’s hand on his throat. To compensate, Wade moved his arm around so Peter’s shoulder would be supported by his forearm.

They locked eyes in the mirror and Wade waited until Peter had completely caught his breath, slowing his hips down back to lazy thrusts. There was a pause as Wade silently challenged Peter to tap out, but it never happened. It caused Wade to grin. This would be fun.

Wade brought his hand back around Peter’s mouth and nose, squeezing the hand on Peter’s throat a little more insistently. Peter’s fingers tensed and scraped along the countertop, his eyes wide with fear and locked on Wade’s. It was hard for Wade to keep control over himself watching Peter’s perfect face staring at him like that.

Good thing he had an amazing refectory period. Wade started pumping his hips as hard as he pleased, fully content to fill Peter’s ass with cum if necessary. Little abrupt noises were being pounded out of Peter as his eyes started going distant. Part of that was lust, but part of it was the restriction in air. One of Peter’s hands started to raise, hovering in the air like he both did and didn’t want to force Wade’s hand to move.

Wade kept it up a little longer, until Peter’s eyelids began to flutter and his eyes started to roll. Dropping his hand, Wade wrapped it around Peter’s waist to make sure the man stayed standing. Peter swayed as he gasped for breath and then keened at the feeling of Wade slamming into him even harder. Peter’s cock twitched and drooled, his body trembling with overwhelming sensation.

“I’m going to fuck you like this until you pass out,” Wade threatened as he watched Peter pant for breath. It wasn’t true. It would indicate some dangerous things if Peter passed out, but threatening it was half the fun. “I wonder if you’ll even get to cum before then or if you’ll just have to suffer without release.”

The look of desperation on Peter’s face was worth it. And what a look it was. Peter’s eyes were so very expressive. Wade regretted not seeing them during some of their earlier games, but he had full intentions of making up for lost time from now on.

Wade settled his teeth into a fleshy bit of Peter’s shoulder and bit down hard. Peter made a strangled noise somewhere between a shout of pain and a moan. He bent forward, his knees trembling under the onslaught of Wade’s tireless cock and the grounding pain now threading through the spiraling pleasure. The face he made then was just as lovely. Wade hummed in pleasure.

Before Peter could recover from that, Wade had his hand back in place, pulling Peter’s head against Wade’s shoulder once more. Peter’s back arched and he protested as loudly as he could, but his eyes stayed opened wide and locked on Wade in the mirror just like he had been instructed.

Wade kissed the bite mark on Peter’s skin and then grinned at Peter’s strained face. “Is it hard to catch your breath like this?”

Peter moaned and his hips jerked into empty air. His hands were free, but he didn’t touch himself. That would be admitting how much he enjoyed it, and Peter had to be pushed to that point. Part of the fun for Peter was the struggle and resistance. It added to the fear.

“Should I help you out?” Wade pulled his hand away and Peter sucked in half a breath, huffed it out, and sucked in another. That was all the time Wade allowed before pressing his hand back into place.

The abrupt change in how long Peter was allowed to catch his breath was a shock and it showed on his face. His eyes grew larger and his hands pulled up to hover uncertainty in the air, resisting his body’s demands to fight Wade off. Wade moaned at the look, warmth spreading in his gut and settling hot at the base of his spine. He wasn’t gonna last.

Wade did it again, only removing his hand for a single breath before placing it back. Peter’s body jerked in protest and the muscles in his stomach rippled, but his chest filled out slower than his body wanted. His eyes once more started to go distant and unfocused. The water that kept gathering in his eyes finally spilled over with one tear trailing down his cheek. Wade followed its progress with rapt attention as his orgasm built high and tight within him.

Pulling his hand down to wrap around Peter’s torso, Wade thrust as he pleased and came hard, filling Peter up and causing the tiles in the bathroom to echo the wet noises it caused. Peter panted for breath and bent forward, hands braced against the sink as his own hips twitched with need, his cock begging to be touched.

They stilled for a moment as Wade recovered and Peter tried to calm his racing heart. When Peter’s breathing was finally back to normal, he pulled his head up to look at Wade through the mirror once more. Peter skin was still flushed pink and the strain was still on his face from the hand Wade had yet to move from Peter’s throat. Sweat beaded on both their skin.

“You ready for another round?” Wade asked, feeling ready to go already. Peter’s desperation for their games always had a heavy effect on Wade’s libido.

“That depends,” Peter huffed out, his neck stretching at weird angles to try and relieve the pressure on it. “You gonna keep holding back?”

Wade’s eyes narrowed at the taunt. Peter could be a sassy little fuck. “Ohhh, you’ve done it now.”

Bringing his other hand up to wrap around Peter’s throat as well, Wade straightened his arms to keep Peter bent awkwardly over the sink, his face close enough to the mirror that his breath could fog it. Peter’s cock rested atop the cool porcelain ledge, spilling precum like a stream down into the basin.

Wasting no more time, Wade set up a hard rhythm, slapping against Peter’s ass with enough force that the man’s body bounced with each thrust. Peter’s face scrunched up in pleasure and his mouth opened wide, allowing a steady stream of staccato grunts to fall from his lips. His hands gripped the sides of the sink to take most of the impact of Wade’s rough pace.

Peter’s cock slid along the smooth surface of the sink, the first true stimulation it’d had since they started. Still, the sink was cold, and it wasn’t quite the sensation Peter wanted. That only encouraged Wade. He wanted to push Peter as hard as possible, forcing Spidey to give up pretenses and to fall into how much he enjoyed what they were doing.

As much as Peter never wanted to admit it, he loved it when he would finally lose control. And frankly, Wade liked it, too.

Wade watched Peter’s face in the mirror, fully enjoying the blissed out look from Peter getting rammed with Wade’s hands wrapped snug around that long neck. Strangled sounds and sharp coughs followed by heaving breaths interspersed the noises Wade was fucking out of Peter. It was beautiful. Peter’s skin was slick with sweat and his body trembled with need. He was close to breaking.

Thrusting in hard enough to pin Peter’s hips to the sink, Wade pulled his arms back, forcing a lovely arch in Peter’s back. Peter’s face went red from the strain on his throat as he did his best to get his body to obey command and stand up. When Peter’s body was once again flush with Wade’s, they locked eyes in the mirror, Peter daring Wade to keep going.

So Wade did, placing his hand back over Peter’s face and fucking that perfect ass as hard as he wanted. Peter whined and undulated against Wade, but his hands stayed gripped to the sink and his eyes were filled with lust. Wade pushed it until Peter was shaking with the desire to take a full breath.

Since it worked so well the first time, Wade only removed his hand for a breath or two before placing it back. He kept it going, letting Peter’s eyes go distant, but never far enough for the veins to show in the whites. Peter floated on an edge of too much and not enough. His cock twitched incessantly, begging for attention.

“Show me how much you want it,” Wade growled, knowing Peter would both want to follow the order and have a need to defy it.

Peter’s fingers twitched and his eyes rolled. Wade shook the hand on Peter’s face to make sure Peter kept his eyes open and on Wade. The restricted airway whistled softly as Peter tried to suck down more air. There was a tinge of desperation in his eyes when he finally moved one hand to wrap around his leaking cock.

The moment Peter applied pressure, he moaned, and Wade pulled his hand away as a reward. Peter gulped down air as fast as he could while his hand started up a quick pace, the dam on his restraint finally breaking. Wade waited for those first few moments of eyelid fluttering pleasure to pass before putting his hand back into place.

Peter’s dazed eyes stayed open, but he seemed more focused on jerking back to meet Wade’s thrusts and forward into his own insistent hand. He was already so close. He’d get off soon enough. Wade grinned in a way that brought a little clarity and concern into Peter’s eyes.

Moving his hand the slightest bit was all it took to completely remove the ability to breathe. Peter made a noise of alarm in his throat and his chest rippled in protest, but no air filled his lungs. The fear was back on his face in an instant, but his hand only picked up speed as he stroked himself with vigour — like he was truly afraid of not getting to cum prior to passing out.

Wade chuckled, and Peter shivered at it.

 _One… Two…_ Wade counted in his head. He would only hold it for five seconds, barely enough to be a concern, but long enough to be a strain after such an extended period of restricted breathing. Though if the look on Peter’s face was anything to go by, it was more than enough time. Wade kept his hips going in a steady pattern, enjoying the sharp heat building inside of himself once more.

 _Three…_ Peter’s hips bucked and his stomach twisted. His free hand raised of its own accord to hover in the air over Wade’s arm. His face said it all — he logically wanted to tap out and breathe and find completion, but his desires wanted to keep pushing, wanted to ride the high of fear for a bit longer.

 _Four…_ More tears leaked out and covered his blotchy cheeks. His eyes tried to roll, but he was fighting them to stay focused on the mirror. Wade couldn’t tell if he saw more lust or panic in Peter’s eyes. A high pitched noise vibrated through Peter’s throat.

 _Five…_ Wade’s grip loosened, but before he could move it away, Peter’s hovering hand slammed on top of his own and kept it in place. Before Wade could protest, Peter’s eyes shut tight and his body went rigid as he came. The tight sheath of his insides squeezed Wade, who moaned in response, momentarily forgetting that he should be letting Peter breathe by now.

Muffled grunts sounded in Peter’s throat as he chased the last bits of his orgasm and flew high from Wade’s continued movement combined with overall oxygen deprivation. Peter’s fingers slid limply from Wade’s hand, and it immediately moved, along with the one on Peter’s throat, allowing Peter to gasp for much needed air.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s torso and waist to keep the man standing as he kept pounding away, close to his own finish. Peter felt like dead weight, but he was moaning and breathing and his face was utterly blissed out. Wade watched that in fascination as he rode the hot tide of pressure into climax, grunting as he filled Peter up even further.

When he was finished, he stilled, staying inside of Peter and holding them flush against each other. Peter let his head drop back against Wade’s shoulder, humming with contentment. Wade chuckled and dropped a kiss on Peter’s temple.

“Did you enjoy it that much?” Wade murmured, riding high on his own afterglow.

“Mmm…” A smiled pulled at the edges of Peter’s lips, but he otherwise didn’t speak or move from his position.

Wade chuckled. He didn’t mind caring for Peter after such intense sessions. Carefully pulling out, Wade scooped Peter into his arms and carried him to Wade’s bedroom to deposit on the large bed. Wade did everything — stripped the costume from Peter, wiped away with sweat and cum, and brought him some water.

Peter petulantly mumbled protests until Wade also cleaned himself up and changed into some soft pajamas. At that point he was allowed into his own bed and under the covers to snuggle up against his lover.

His boyfriend. Which was still a hard concept for Wade to wrap his head around some days.

“You’re very demanding during sex, ya know,” Wade noted as he wrapped around Peter in a way that made sure Peter was incapable of slipping away without Wade knowing about it, awake or asleep. Peter had long stopped protesting Wade’s aggressive cuddling.

“Are you complaining?” The smirk could be heard in Peter’s voice.

“Never. Order me around all you like. I always wanted a handsome man telling me what to do.”

Peter’s neck and cheeks tinted pink. “Feel free to ask for things as well.”

“Ohhh, I dunno if you can handle _my_ kinks,” Wade said, his nose upturned for emphasis. “You’d end up on the couch all day cuddling me and feeding me popcorn and binge watching Golden Girls.”

Peter snorted and was silent so long Wade almost thought that sleep had taken his boyfriend away. Just as Wade was letting himself settle down to drift off to sleep as well, he heard a soft whisper of a response.

“Okay. Tomorrow.”

Wade tightened his arms around Peter hard enough to earn a squeak of protest. All day having Spidey just to himself instead of sharing with the rest of NYC? All day to be gushy romantic with Peter who had unmasked for the first time? Even more than that, after all the looks of fear and the unsure months of sex, Peter was willing to give Wade whatever he truly desired, even if that meant giving into a relationship he was still nervous about.

If that wasn’t a sign of love, Wade didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a helpful link for safe breath play: [link](http://queerkink.tumblr.com/post/2862224348/the-qk-guide-to-breath-control-play) and here are some articles on _why_ breath play can be so dangerous: [link](https://0thisslavegirl0.wordpress.com/2012/12/20/breath-play-how-to-do-it-without-leaving-a-corpse-behind/) and [link](http://dominantguide.com/176/take-your-breath-away-basics-of-breath-play/) If you choose to participate in Edge Play, Consent Play, or Fear Play, you are participating in RACK, and that means you need to be fully aware and educated on the dangers of play prior to participating in them.
> 
> You: I'm just here for the hot breath play porn, my dude.  
> Me: Me, too, fam. Me, too.
> 
> To be honest, I had a hard time writing this because I kept getting so turned on. XD I wanted to combine edge play and fluff. Not sure how well I managed that. But anywho! I hope you liked it. <3
> 
> (My personal safe word is Oklahoma. lulz)


End file.
